


She is Gentle

by Enyn_Skyeward



Series: No One becomes Someone [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bully, Childhood, Children, Dolls, F/F, Innocence, Orphans, Want to be healer, Young Warriors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enyn_Skyeward/pseuds/Enyn_Skyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part VII of the No One to Someone Series</p><p>Clarke finds herself being gentle with one of the children of Polis after watching another bully the girl. Lexa finds herself enamored with Clarke's gentle nature with children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She is Gentle

Lexa walked through the market, observing how her people were and if anyone was in need. Inquiring with the stalls in the market, she also visited several of the shops and the schoolhouse to observe the Skaikru interactions. After the war a few had decided to settle in the capitol while others stayed at the Ark. A few of the Skaikru who had settled had brought children, those children attended the school and she was eager to see how they thrived. The Skaikru children were rapidly learning Trigedasleng and found the lessons to be a way to prove they were knowledgeable as those they lived among.

The laughter of children filled the market as the sun hit the halfway point between noon and sunset. Lexa let a smile go as several brushed past her running towards the public square. Eager to see what the young children were running to, she made her way to the square behind them. She found something that could only make her smile, Clarke sat on the wooden platform with children sitting around her. She was telling them something and they all seemed to gasp and laugh at the appropriate moments, her hand motions allowing the story to be animated.

A cry made Lexa turn her head and she saw a boy not quite out of his youthful years, he had pushed a girl down to the ground and then proceeded to taunt her. A few feet away was a dirty doll, torn and clearly ruined by the boy. As Lexa started towards them, she saw Clarke make her way over so her steps paused to see how the mighty Wanheda would handle the situation.

“Wanheda…” The boy looked at her with a smile, “I am Tobin kom Trigeda and I always wished to meet you.” He seemed to not know he did anything wrong.

“Why would you wish to meet me?” She asked as she helped the girl stand, brushing her clothes off as the girl let her hand hang in her mouth. “Tell me why you wished to meet me?”

He puffed out his chest, “I am training to be a warrior and I shall fight for you.”

She turned her attention to the boy, “perhaps you should focus on fighting for the people of the city, people like the girl you pushed down. A warrior doesn’t harm those he is sworn to protect. What did she do to warrant being pushed down?”

The boy narrowed his eyes and pointed to the doll, “she is past the age of toys, she requires training and she cannot train if she keeps her toys.”

* * *

Clarke turned her attention to the girl, “ha yo yu?”

She put out her hand, five fingers showing. “Fai.”

“Fai?” Clarke smiled and pulled the girl’s hand from her mouth. “Yu gaf in ste gona?”

The girl shook her head with a smile on her face, “fisa!”

“Fisa?” Clarke chuckled and nodded, “yu os fisa, laik ai.”

A grin passed the girl’s face, “yu fisa?”

“Sha en ai nomon.” Clarke reached over and picked up the doll, shaking her head at how it was ruined. “Moba.” She motioned to the doll and the girl put her hand on Clarke’s.

“En ogud Wanheda.” She hugged Clarke, “ai sis em au.”

“Sha.” She stood and brushed back the girl’s hair. “Tag yu in?”

The girl smiled as she looked up at Clarke, “Daya kom Polis.” With a second hug to Clarke she ran away with her doll in her hands.

* * *

Clarke turned to the boy and he stood waiting, “who are you a third to?”

“Bailor kom Trigeda.”

“Baylor will learn of this and I assure you that your punishment will be severe. A warrior has no honor harming the innocent, it makes him no better than the enemy he fights. Perhaps one day you will be injured and Daya will be the one healing your wounds, your life in her hands. Would you want to harm the one who could decide if you meet the next life or stay in this one?”

“No Wanheda.”

“Go now.” He disappeared and Clarke turned to see Lexa watching from a few feet away. Lexa gave her a nod before disappearing into the crowd as Clarke returned to the children she was telling stories to.

* * *

Clarke entered her quarters to find a box on the table next to her sketch book and charcoal, opening the lid she found two newly stitched dolls inside. A small box laid inside and she opened it to see a small healer’s kit, complete with needle and thread sharp enough to use on the doll but dull enough not to be used on skin. Smiling she closed the box and set it aside, Lexa had acquired the dolls and small healer’s kit so she could have it delivered to Daya.

The familiar sound of her door opening and closing made her turn to see her lover moving towards her. As she turned to the brunette, she had arms around her and a chin on her shoulder. Lexa was quiet so Clarke closed her eyes and leaned her head against Lexa’s, allowing herself to enjoy the small moment of intimacy they had created. Lexa kissed her shoulder and ran a hand across her stomach.

“You were gentle with the child and stern with the young warrior, reminding him of what being a warrior meant. The girl did not lose her wish to be a healer, instead you renewed her will and told her she would be great.”

Clarke nodded as she swayed slightly in Lexa’s arms, “hmm, what he did was mean. Even more he said he wanted to be a warrior for me, if that’s how he’s going to behave then I don’t want him in my army.” She turned in Lexa’s arms and allowed the brunette to wrap her arms around her, the sanctuary of their quarters allowing them such moments. Resting her head against Lexa’s shoulder, Clarke picked at the buckles on her war coat. “I’d take Daya as a healer in a moment if she was old enough for an apprenticeship. Right now all she needs to be worried about is her dolls and learning to be who she is.”

“Of this I agree, which is why I acquired the dolls for you to give to her.” Lexa’s lips touched the pale forehead under her chin. “She will enjoy the gift Wanheda gives her and will use it well, learning to practice her art for the days she is taken as an apprentice. She can learn while she plays, as children should.”

“I’ve seen you with the kids, you turn to mush.” Clarke smiled at her and Lexa gave her a confused look, no doubt trying to decipher what ‘mush’ meant. “It means you’re soft and caring.”

“They are children, they require equal parts play and study. As for how you handled the boy, I would have been much harsher so he should be thankful you reached him before I was able.”

“You’d make a great mom, harsh but caring.”

Lexa gave a soft chuckle, “Heda does not have children, we have lovers and houmons but never has Heda had children. The people are considered Heda’s children, they are who we care for as a mother would a child.” She reached up and pushed back a strand of Clarke’s hair, undone from her braids upon reaching the palace. “You would also make a great mother; a role I would not deny you if you so desired.”

“I think Wanheda can settle with the people as her children also.” Clarke kissed Lexa’s cheek before pulling from her. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to find out where our young healer is and deliver this to her.”

“She is at the orphanage.” Lexa spoke softly as she approached Clarke, “to say you are of Polis means you are of no specific clan or family. Children only say they are of the city if they live in the orphanage. Leah is the overseer of the children, merely ask her for the child’s location and she will take you to her.”

Clarke paused in her movements, “orphanage?”

“The children without family must be cared for Clarke, they are not abandoned. Our ways maybe harsh but we are not cruel.”

“I never thought you were cruel.” Clarke met her eyes, “I just didn’t think…I thought she had a family to love her.”

Lexa put her hand on Clarke’s arm, “she will always have a family, however she will not reunite with them until she passes to the next life. If all goes well and the gods are merciful, it will be many years from now. For now the children of the orphanage are her family and the caregivers see to all she needs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Trigedasleng translations
> 
> Ha yo yu?: how old are you?
> 
> Fai: five
> 
> Yu gaf in ste gona?: Do you want to be a warrior?
> 
> Fisa: Healer
> 
> Yu os fisa, laik ai: You will be a good healer, like me.
> 
> Yu fisa?: You are a healer?
> 
> Sha en ai nomon: Yes and my mother
> 
> Moba: sorry
> 
> En ogud Wanheda: It's okay Wanheda
> 
> Ai sis em au: I will help her
> 
> Tag yu in?: What is your name?
> 
> Leave a comment to let me know what you think of this part of the series


End file.
